Let's Go Outside!
by QueenOfBeasts
Summary: America, Prussia, and Denmark decide to make a music video and show it at the World Conference. How will the nations react to their combined awesomeness? Crack!fic!


**Oh dear, what have I done... This... I don't even know what this is... OH WAIT YES I DO! Someone call The Doctor, because this is THE CRACK! (Doctor Who reference, anyone? Anyone?)**

**ANYWHO! This is the product of listening to the song "Let's Go Outside" by Luke Conard, and performed by mentioned Luke Conard, Meekakitty/Tessa on Youtube, and Jason Munday. Awesome song that it is, I decided that the three AWESOMEST countries should do their own version (which is shamelessly ripped off from the original). And so, enjoy this lovely lovely version of "Let's Go Outside!" starring America, Prussia, and Denmark!**

**Okay, just so you (sorta) know what's going on, I will put this guide.**

**Bold: **America

_Italics: _Prussia

Underline: Denmark

_**Bold Italics:**_ America and Prussia together

**Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's respective characters, or the song. I am just the lowly nerd who mushed them together in this unapologetically cracktastic fic.**

* * *

><p>An upbeat techno-sounding tune starts up. Prussia jumps up from crouching below the view of the screen.<p>

_"Let's go outside!"_

He says excitedly. America springs up next to him, and says the exact same thing.

**"Let's go outside!"**

_"Outside's nice, 'cause it goes world wide!"_

Prussia continues to sing.

**"You never know where you might go," **

America sang, looking directly at the camera.

_"When you take your feet, and your butt in tow!"_

Prussia finished for him. Both are now standing outside in what seems to be a suburban driveway with a blue car behind them. They were quiet for a moment before America spoke.

**"Outside sucks, let's go back inside." **

America not so much suggested as stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Prussia just shrugged his shoulders.

_"Okay."_

Now they are back inside, standing side by side.

**_"We like things and so should you. Things are fun,"_**

_"Stupid Kangaroo!"_

Prussia said with a grimace.

_**"So sing this song along with us, or we'll throw a rock, so DON'T MAKE A FUSS!"**_

They kept singing, almost screaming the last part.

_**"Let's go, go, go, and just row, row, row!"**_

They continued to belt out the lyrics, now making gestures like they were rowing a canoe.

**"Let's make a song, just you and I,"**

America sang.

_"We'll climb a chair, and we'll never die!"_

Prussia went on, his arm doing a sweeping motion.

Now they were in a kitchen standing infront of a sink.

"'_**Because faucet water is the water of Gods!"**_

They kept on with the tune, Prussia turning on the water for emphasis.

**"It's you and me,"**

_"It's who we are,"_

**"Look at me, I play guitar!"**

The shot cuts to one of America strumming on a (thankfully) unplugged electric guitar.

The doorbell suddenly rings.

_"Was that the doorbell?"_

Prussia asks to no one in particular.

**"Who could it be?"**

America voices, shrugging his shoulders.

The door opens to reveal Denmark.

"My name's Denmark and I'm angry with the world! Do you think you can avoid me,"

The Dane began to rap.

Suddenly, Denmark has now teleported inside and standing infront of Prussia, getting' all up in his bizness.

"I just teleported, boy!"

He shouted in the albino's face.

"I'm inside the house, and I'm looking for fun! Don't mess with me, 'cause I'M NUMBER ONE!"

Denmark yelled, holding up his pointer finger as if that made him 'number one'.

America and Prussia just stared at him for a minute, before The blond turned to the red-eyed man.

**"I think I'm over Denmark."**

_"Yeah, I hate Denmark."_

Prussia agreed.

Both quickly turn back to the camera and begin to harmonize once again.

_**"We like things, and so should you. Things are fun,"**_

_"KANGAROO!"_

Prussia screamed, freaking out.

_**"So sing this song along with us, or we'll throw a rock, so DON'T MAKE A FUSS!"**_

They hollered once again.

_**"Let's go, go, go, and just row, row, row!"**_

They did the rowing motions again.

**"Let's make a song, just you and I,"**

_"We'll climb a chair, and we'll never die!"_

Now they were on the hardwood floor, moving as if they were trying to make snow angels, without the snow.

_**"Because faucet water is the water of Gods!"**_

**"It's you and me,"**

_"It's who we are,"_

**"Look at me, I play guitar!"**

This time, instead of an unplugged electric guitar, America was (attempting and failing) to play an unplugged electric keyboard.

The screen cuts to the two men standing infront of a brick wall. America holds up a prepackaged box of tofu.

**"I have a bowl of pineapple!"**

America exclaimed looking dead at the camera.

_"Man, I freaking love pineapple!"_

Prussia happily stated, also looking straight into the camera.

**"Want to eat it?"**

America asked.

_"No."_

Prussia replied, shaking his head with a semi-blank look on his face.

Cutting to another backdrop once again, they sing the chorus.

_**"Let's go, go, go, and just row, row, row!"**_

_(We'll climb a chair, and we'll never die)_

A prerecorded and edited version of Prussia's voice sang.

_**"Let's go, go, go, and just row, row, row!"**_

**"Let's make a song, just you and I,"**

_"We'll climb a chair, and we'll never die!"_

The shot cuts back to the kitchen sink.

_**"Because faucet water is the water of Gods!"**_

**"It's you and me,"**

_"It's who we are,"_

**"Look at me, I play guitar!"**

This time America was playing an air guitar (which it didn't matter if it was plugged in or not, since it was imaginary).

The screen faded to black, but the music kept playing.

"**It's you and me,"**

_"It's who we are,"_

**"Look at me, I play guitar!"**

Jump cut to Denmark holding some playing cards. He makes a weird face and says,

"Magic!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Back in the conference room)<strong>_

America, Prussia, and Denmark stood at the head of the table next to the projector. America closed his laptop at the conclusion of the video and turned back to his fellow nations.

"So how was it?" He asked the other countries with his signature 'hero' smile.

"Awesome!" Prussia and Denmark exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah dudes, I know that, but I wanted to know what the _others_ though!" Prussia, being the egomaniac he is, brushed his lapse in mental activity off in his 'it-doesn't-matter-I'm-still-the-awesomest-guy-ever-in-the-history-of-the-world' manner.

England, Germany, and Norway proceeded to stand from their seats, as they knew that it was their approval the three sought. The one-sided exchange that followed was enough of an answer.

"I never once dropped you as a child, and yet you still grew up to be a moron. I really don't know how that happened." This comment was followed by a 'Perhaps it was your terrible cooking that ruined him, _Angleterre_!', to which mentioned _Angleterre_ simply scowled, and sat back down.

Germany spoke next.

"_Bruder_, I can honestly say I have no clue what kept me sane being raised by you, but I am eternally grateful I did." Prussia just smirked at his brother.

"Oh, c'mon West! You know I'm the awesomest big _bruder_ ever! Why don't you just admit it?" He teased the ever-stoic blond.

"Because then I would be lying." Replied Germany simply, and took his seat again.

Now Denmark looked over at Norway, a prideful grin on his face. He knew that the Norwegian wouldn't say much, but he was _sure_ it would be positive. America and Prussia's brothers may have had a negative reaction, but, King he thought he was, he just _knew_ that his loyal friend would back him up.

"So what did ya think, Norge?" He asked, an all too pleased look on his face. As expected, Norway said no more than one word.

"Idiot." And sat back down with the rest of the Nordic countries.

And so, the three (self-declared) most awesome countries in the world just stood there with blank looks on their faces. In that moment, they all had the exact same thought.

The world just didn't understand an awesome performance when they saw one.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much loved, but I understand if you don't as this is utter bullcrap.<strong>

**Also, if you want to watch the actual (awesome) music video, here is the link.**

**http:/ .com/watch?v= YqHFhMBKOi8&feature=channel _video_title**

**Just remove the spaces and be on your way to ACTUAL awesomeness, and not the malarky these three put on!**


End file.
